Sit and Stare
by ezzy264
Summary: Blaine's parents are always arguing and he's fed up of it. He decided to escape out his bedroom and go to the Lima Bean but never did he think that the person he was staring at would come and talk to him.


**This is my second FanFiction. My first one didn't turn out too well but I'm hoping this one will go better :) Please review the story and comment if there is anywhere you particularly want the story to go. Any comments are greatly appreciated :D I also apologise for any mistakes within the chapter. **

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. **

_Chapter_ 1

Blaine was lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling listing to his parent's arguing once again. Screaming and shouting coming from his living room and all Blaine wanted to do was run away. He was fed up of listening to the constant arguing that happened every time both his mum and dad were home. To be honest, he couldn't remember a time when they weren't arguing. Each time things seemed to be going okay; an argument would break out. Just going to the shops would cause them to argue again. Blaine hated the arguments; not just because they hated being near each other, but because they always either brought him into the argument or made him choose sides. That part was the worst. Both parents would stare at him waiting for an answer and he knew that whatever he said; the other parent would be angry at him for not sticking up for them with everything they had done for him. It was always so awkward in his house. He couldn't believe he was thinking it but he actually couldn't wait for the school year to start again. His whole holiday had been ruined by the ridiculous arguing.

Today was the last straw for him though. They had argued one too many times and he wanted out. He decided to climb out his bedroom window which luckily for him was right above his conservatory. He made sure to lock his bedroom door before picking up his bag and climbing out the already open window. He jumped onto the roof of his extension and then into his garden. He ran to the back gate and left his house. Blaine had never felt so depressed in all his life. As he walked away from his house, he could feel tears in his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore and with his brother Cooper living elsewhere; he was all alone. That was the worst feeling for him. He just wanted somebody to talk to whilst all of this was going on. Someone he would feel close enough with to tell them his deepest feelings. That would never happen though.

He had decided that he was going to go to the Lima Bean, a local café which he loved to be at whenever he had the chance. It wasn't too busy when he arrived so he brought himself a Medium Drip and sat down at a table in the corner. He just wanted to sit by himself in the silence for a little while. He didn't even have anything to do but he quite liked it. After sitting there for around half an hour, a young boy with porcelain skin walked into the café with who appeared to be his brother. The boy ordered a Grande Non-fat Mocha and his brother ordered a Decaf. Blaine couldn't help but stare at the stunning boy who had a perfect face, hair and a fabulous sense of style. It was a little different from Blaine's tight jeans and polo shirt with bowtie but he loved it all the same. This boy was perfect and Blaine could already tell. He wanted to walk over and say something but he was in no mood to start talking to a boy who for all he knew might not even be gay. He just continued drinking his coffee and staring out the window. The boy and his brother sat at a table not far from Blaine and the more he looked at him; the better the boy looked. After a while, the boy glanced at Blaine and realised he was looking at him. Blaine tried to look away but he just couldn't stop staring at those beautiful eyes that were looking back at him.

The boy eventually turned away and continued talking to his brother and Blaine knew that he wasn't interested. Blaine was just about ready to leave but when he remembered what he had left at home; he quickly changed his mind and decided to buy another coffee. He walked up to the counter and ordered another Medium Drip. What he didn't notice was that the boy was now standing just a few metres behind him. Blaine thanked the worker at the counter and moved to the side where he put the lid on his coffee. He turned around and accidently bumped into the boy now ordering his coffee.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said. He didn't even realise he was there.

"It's no problem don't even worry about it" Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled a little and walked back to his table. His mood was starting to brighten as he watched the boy bring two new coffees back to his table. He placed both coffees on the table and to Blaine's disbelief headed in his direction.

"Hi" the boy said to him.

"Erm, hi" Blaine replied.

"Sorry for just coming over here like this but I have wanted to speak to you ever since I sat down in here"

"Wow. I have wanted to speak to you too but I had no idea what to say!"

Both boys just laughed at how idiotic they both had been.

"I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Blaine Anderson"

They talked for ages before Kurt said that he had to go back to his brother. Blaine was a bit disappointed at this. He had really enjoyed talking to Kurt and his mood had definitely changed.

"By any chance do you want to meet here again tomorrow just me and you?" Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't believe it. An hour ago he was so depressed that he ran away from his house and now he was being asked out to a coffee date by a boy that he really liked. Blaine replied by telling Kurt that he definitely wanted to meet with him again tomorrow. They organised a time and with that Kurt left to go and sit with his brother. Blaine stayed for a little while longer but eventually left, giving Kurt a smile before walking out of the café. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Don't forget to review please XD**


End file.
